


All work and no play.

by embarrassing old stuff from LJ pre-2015 (prevaricator)



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Facial, Koyama topping, M/M, light BDSM themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prevaricator/pseuds/embarrassing%20old%20stuff%20from%20LJ%20pre-2015
Summary: AU. Koyama hasn't seen his best friend in a while.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from LJ

**Title:** All work and no play.  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** KoyaShige  
**Warnings:** Light bdsm themes, facial, Koyama topping  
**Summary:** AU. Koyama hasn't seen his best friend in a while.

  
It was dark in the bar, he couldn't see well enough, is what Koyama would defend himself with later.

And it's true it was dark in the bar.

It was dark, and Koyama hadn't gotten any in far too long (he cursed his job for that), and maybe his morals are a little skewed when it comes to sex.

So when Yamapi and Ryo head to their respective homes, complaining of overwork and wasted youth, Koyama waves them off and makes for the guy sitting at the bar with shoulders and an ass like his best friend's.

Even if he hadn't been preoccupied with picking a pick-up line (played right, with just the right amount of ridiculousness, they can be a great ice breaker), and how little of a chance he has (the guy has been here for thirty minutes, and turned away at least five men), there was no reason for him to expect to find Shige in a gay bar, and last he'd checked, his best friend didn't have a ponytail.

He hasn't managed to glimpse the guy's face, but with an ass like that, who cares about a face? He sidles up next to the guy, opening his mouth to slip a line about that back being broad enough for a set of wings at the ready, when the man turns to look at him, and whatever he was going to say slides straight out of his head in favor of a horrified squawk.

Shige isn't faring much better. "K-koyama?" he asks, getting his gawk under control and staring awkwardly at the beer he's been nursing.

"What are you doing here?" Koyama finally manages to ask. The last time they'd seen each other, Shige had had a girlfriend and shorter hair, and he hadn't been quite this hot (which hadn't stopped Koyama from getting off to thoughts of him even then, but that's beside the point).

Shige hesitates. "Meeting Tegoshi," he says finally.

"At a gay bar?" Koyama is confused and more than a little hurt, because Shige's obviously not telling the whole story, and they've never kept secrets from each other before. And he's jealous, because what was Shige planning to do with Tegoshi in a gay bar? Though it would explain why he's been waiting there alone for a half hour.

Shige just keeps staring at his beer, looking really uncomfortable.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Koyama says, with a sad little smile. He has half a mind to go to the company golf game tomorrow and throw in the towel, tell them it's not worth it, losing all his friends because he's doing two jobs' worth of work.

"Eight months, Koyama," Shige says, finally meeting Koyama's eyes. He looks angry. "I haven't seen you since February."

Wincing, Koyama apologizes.

"It's okay. You're busy, I get it," Shige says, sighing. Then he puts on a brighter face. "But we're here now, aren't we? So we might as well catch up."

And just like that, they slide into easy conversation, Koyama whining about his job and Shige gloating about his easy college life, and Koyama pointing out that he's going to be graduating in just a few months, and then he'll have to work, too. It's exactly how things have always been with Shige, right down to Koyama having to keep in check thoughts about how pretty Shige's wrists would look in handcuffs, or how he'd really like to get Shige on his hands and knees so he could appreciate that pretty back more properly.

He's disgusted with himself, as always, but it brings him back to the question of why Shige's here. Now that Shige's relaxed, he thinks he might actually get an answer.

"So is there a reason you're in a gay bar, or did Tegoshi just drag you here as some kind of joke?" He smiles to keep Shige from feeling pressured.

From the way Shige tenses up, it didn't work so well. But before Koyama can elbow him and say he was kidding, Shige says, "There's a reason. I've been thinking about things, and"-he pauses-"I'm not really sure. And Tegoshi wheedled it out of me, and convinced me to come here, and"-he looks around-"stood me up, apparently."

Koyama, once he'd figured out what Shige was saying, laughed a little at the last bit. "But it wasn't a date, right?"

He has to double check, though he doesn't think Shige would date one of his exes without telling him (even if they're on good terms). Tegoshi has never been lacking in manipulative schemes.

The disgusted look Shige shoots him is all the answer he needs. "Would I even need to be questioning myself, if I just wanted to date Tegoshi? He keeps showing up on campus in drag."

Koyama snickers a little at that.

"Well, since Tegoshi's not here, I guess I'll just have to do what he was going to." Koyama's pretty certain what Tegoshi would do; figure out who Shige liked, then find a way to make them make out. "So tell me, what are you looking for in a guy?"

He says it in an imperious, Tegoshi-like voice that has Shige laughing. "Let's see," he replies. "At least as tall as me, strong, caring, but in control." His smile fades as he says it, so that he's biting his lip and staring at his glass again when he's finished.

"Sounds pretty particular," Koyama says. "Got someone in mind?"

Shige just nods. The green-eyed monster is tying knots in his stomach, but Koyama can't not ask, "Who?"

"Well," Shige drawls like he's joking, but he's still not looking at Koyama. "He's tall, and tan, and he's pretty well built."

"And?" Koyama says. This time he winces visibly, but Shige's still not looking at him.

"And he's not all that smart," Shige falters, swallows, "but he's really nice. But..."

"But?" Koyama may not be all that smart, but he'd have to be truly stupid to miss that hint. Or maybe that's wishful thinking on his part.

"But he's my best friend, even if we haven't seen each other in ages, and I don't want to screw that up. Especially if it turns out I don't really...swing that way. Because that wouldn't be fair to him."

Koyama's stomach is doing tricks he didn't know it was capable of. "Well, maybe you should ask. If your friend is as nice as you say he is, maybe he wouldn't mind being a guinea pig for you."

He gets up off the stool he's been sitting on and puts a hand on the bar for balance, leaning toward Shige. "In fact, I know he wouldn't. Unless you've found a new best friend in the past few months?"

Shige just shakes his head, so Koyama leans in to kiss him.

Even if the kiss convinced Shige that he really didn't like guys, after all, it would be worth it, Koyama thinks. But from the arms that snuck up to wrap around his shoulders and the way Shige kissed back eagerly, that was unlikely.

They pull apart after only a few minutes, only because the guys a few stools down are completely smashed and catcalling at them wildly, and decide that they should go someplace more private.

 

 

 

Koyama waits until they're inside his apartment before he pounces again, and even then it's a controlled pounce, aimed at not scaring Shige away with too much all at once.

He gently kisses Shige, on the mouth and down his neck, gently removes his shirt, gently guides him to the bed. When he's focusing on not leaving any marks on Shige's (pretty, pretty) chest, Shige says in an impatient voice, "Koyama, I'm not going to break. And I'm not a virgin, you don't need to treat me like one."

Koyama leans back up to respond to that directly into Shige's ear, a teasing, "I thought you said you liked a guy who's in control."

The shiver and moan that earns him get cataloged in the back of his mind for future contemplation, but for now he just takes it as permission to suck a hickey into Shige's shoulder (it's maybe a bit possessive).

More moans reward him for sliding a hand into Shige's jeans. He leans back long enough to pull them off, as well as his own shirt.

And while he's down there, he bends down and licks at Shige's cock, taking him in his mouth and sucking when Shige whines and shudders. He wraps a hand around the base where his mouth won't reach without effort, and Shige moans more, one hand coming up to tangle in Koyama's hair.

It's enough to make him consider just finishing things that way, but girls can give head, too. So he lets Shige fall from his mouth and reaches into his bedside table.

He's relieved when Shige spreads his legs without needing to be asked, having been worried that he might have misinterpreted Shige's comment about control. But he still sees a bit of apprehension in Shige's eyes as he spreads lube onto his fingers and slips them between his legs, so he presses a gentle kiss to Shige's lips as he presses the first finger in.

Shige winces a little, at first, but after that he relaxes into it. Koyama is quick to find his prostate, leaning back before he does so that he can watch the surprised look of ecstasy on Shige's face as he rubs his finger across it.

After that, he takes his sweet time with prepping, enjoying watching Shige squirm and pant and generally fall into a wanton mess in his hands. It's Shige who eventually stops him, asking in a grumpy voice belied by a whine for Koyama to please hurry up. Koyama tells him to roll over, that it'll be more comfortable for him that way, but he's surprised when Shige obeys without protest, though he still has to guide Shige's hips into the air.

Looking at Shige's figure, ass in the air and legs splayed, face pressed up against his arms, Koyama decides to get Shige to teach him a thing or two about cameras, someday, so he can show him how beautiful he looks like this. But all thoughts of cameras slip from his mind as he pushes into Shige and has to focus on not moving too soon.

He sets a quick pace, taking Shige's comment about not being fragile to heart, though he's still holding back. If Shige's moans are any indication, he has no complaints either way.

It doesn't take long for Koyama to get close, after so many years of wanting this, so he reaches for Shige's cock. It only takes a few more thrusts for Shige to come, and the sight and feeling of that drag Koyama with him.

 

 

 

Shige clings to him like a limpet after they've cleaned off, and he thinks that's the one thing that's happened today that comes as no surprise.

"Am I your replacement body pillow?" He asks, petting Shige's hair.

"Listen to that sentence and tell me it makes sense," Shige grumbles in response, breath tickling Koyama's neck where he's got his face pressed into it.

Koyama just smiles.

"So, is it safe to say you swing this way?" He asks, just to make sure.

"Fuck, yeah," Shige responds. Then his phone chimes with a text message from Tegoshi. Once he's managed to dig it out of his pants pocket, he reads the message aloud. It's a simple apology for not being there, explaining that his dog had an accident and needed to go to the vet.

Shige taps out a response, not telling Koyama what it says. The phone chimes again almost immediately. Shige frowns as he reads it. "Koyama's too kinky for you," he reads aloud. "What does that mean?"

Somewhat irritated but too tired to worry about it, Koyama pulls Shige in to snuggle again and says, "I'll tell you in the morning."

 

 

 

Getting up to go golfing with his boss the next morning ranks as one of the hardest things he's ever done, but he's never been happier coming home from golfing on a Sunday- he's just been promoted, which means he'll have more free time. He finds Shige still lying in bed, and he jumps in to tell him the good news, then gets back up to make lunch while Shige showers.

As they sit finishing lunch, Shige asks again what Tegoshi meant about Koyama being kinky.

Inwardly, he curses Tegoshi. This isn't something they need to be talking about this early in a relationship. Knowing he's not getting out of an answer this time but not wanting to scare Shige, Koyama says, "It's true, but I wouldn't force anything on you. Unless you _want_ me to force things on you."

That's probably the kink Tegoshi was talking about, but Shige hasn't run screaming from the room yet, so Koyama asks a question that's been on his mind since last night.

"What did you mean when you said 'in control'?"

Shige blinks and fidgets with his fork. "A lot of things. Partly that I don't want to have to make all the decisions all the time. But also that I like being told what to do."

Koyama can't help but to perk up a little at that. "Oh? How much?"

"How do you measure something like that?" Shige says.

Hoping he's not completely misinterpreting, Koyama asks, "Well, if I told you to go kneel on the floor and finger yourself, would you like that?"

Shige's voice is a little rough when he responds in the affirmative. Koyama gets up, takes a hold of his chin, and kisses him for a long second, then pulls away and says, "Then do it."

Shige obeys immediately, tugging off his pants and boxers and kneeling on the kitchen floor.

"Shirt, too," Koyama demands, digging in a cabinet.

He walks over to a now naked Shige with a bottle of olive oil. "Give me your hand."

Shige lifts a hand (the gesture reminds Koyama of a dog, and the thought goes straight to his groin), and Koyama smears oil on his fingers. Surprisingly, he wastes no time in reaching behind himself and pressing a finger in. Any worries Koyama had about him doing this out of bravado are allayed by the erection already forming between Shige's legs.

"Have you done this before?" Koyama asks, capping the oil and putting it aside.

Shige nods, "Yeah."

Then he jerks suddenly and moans, clearly having just found his prostate. Koyama tells him to keep rubbing it, and he obeys, shuddering and whimpering.

Watching Shige play with his own prostate, following every direction he's given, Koyama thinks this may be the best day of his life. He wants to make Shige suck him off but figures that would be a bit much, so he just jerks himself slowly while he watches Shige fall apart.

Three fingers in, Shige reaches for his cock with his spare hand, but takes the hand back when Koyama tells him to. Not long after that, he starts begging Koyama to let him come.

The pleas combined with the moans and the desperately aroused look on Shige's face are all Koyama needs. He slides his fingers under Shige's chin. "Look up."

Shige does, meeting Koyama's eyes for a moment before squeezing his own shut as Koyama's release hits his cheek. It's the prettiest thing Koyama has ever seen, he thinks, but changes his mind mere moments later when he tells Shige to get himself off; the sight of Shige caught in the throes of orgasm while kneeling on the floor with Koyama's come on his face is even prettier.

They spend the rest of the day snuggling on the couch watching movies, though Koyama keeps getting distracted, wondering things like when it will be okay for him to ask Shige to move in with him.

The end. Edits are always loved~


End file.
